Maybe now
by music4mysoul
Summary: Rory and Jess haven't seen each other since the incident at Yale. What'll happen when they meet up again five years later? LITERATI
1. Default Chapter

**Maybe now**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,except the unknown characters

Author's note: Okay guys,this is on of my first fics. I didn't plan on writing stories, but the disturbing fact that Jess isn't on the show anymore and Rory slept with this asshole Dean made me change my mind.I also love the whole LukeLorelai thing.I'm from Germany and my grammar might be wrong sometimes,so don't be too critical

Reviews are always welcome!...

Have fun...

Summary:Everything 'til Raincoates and Recipes happened except Rory never slept with Dean and Rory never told Lorelai that Jess loved her,neither that he wanted her to go away with him. Luke & Lorelai moved together and got married and Rory graduated from Yale.She moved to NY and became a Journalist for the Times.( not very original, but it fits to the story)

Chapter 1: Home at last

"Paris, Tristan, I'm home!" 24 years old Rory stepped into the quiet Manhattan apartment. No sight of her roommates. Sighing she made her way to the enormous living-room, containing various books-and Cdcases and other pieces of furniture which were spread all over the room.

Who would have thought Rory Gilmore would live in an appartment with two of her former enemies. Rory and Paris became very good friends during their senior year in Yale and after gratuating they decided to move together with the infamous Tristan DuGrey whom they met up with in their sophomore year. After gotten shipped off to military school Tristan decided to go to Yale and fate pulled the three of them together again. They got along pretty well so after graduating they moved to NY, where Rory got a job at the New York Times.

Living under the same roof with other people can be quite difficult sometimes but Rory got to get used to the habits of both Tristan and Paris. She has grown to ignore Paris' sleeping habits ( she often woke up at 2 o' clock in the morning to " catch up with work"), and Tristan's daily "night visits". Yes, Tristan was definately still the womanizer he has been in highschool. He even tried to get the moves on Rory but eventually he figured that the friendship between the two of them is too important to risk it on a probably failing relationship.

The thing between Paris and Tristan on the other side was a completely different situation. Everyone knew about Paris' crush on Tristan back in high-school and now, 8 years later only a blind could fail to notice the tension between those two which is pretty strange considering the fact that Tristan never seemed to be interested in Paris back in school. Man, people do change.

Rory tiredly fell onto the couch. She had a hard day. As a journalist for the New York Times Rory worked non-stop on her articles ,always in a hurry to get ready in time for publishing. She was used to the pressure of the editors, especially on busy days, but today was extremly stressing. The fact that her boss was a little asshole didn't make it easier for her. But she loves writing and researching and most imortantly, it brings money into the household. New York isn't cheap, that's for sure and although her grandparents are like the richest people in whole Connecticut she still has to pay them the money for her education in Yale back.

Luckily Paris and Tristan are saving her with the rent because she surely couldn't afford iving alone in New York City.

"Mare, wake up!" Rory stirred sightly at the shaking of her body.

"Go away!" She tried to break away from the pair of hands which were attempting to wake her up, but no such luck. Sighing Rory slowly opened her eyes to reveal the bright light shining through the window.

" What time is it?" Tristan laughed at the sleepy sound of her voice.

" It's noon." Rory immediately jerked up.

" What!" " O my god,I overslept, o my god Jerry's going to kill me!" She stumbled out of the couch and looked around for the clock.

" Rory it's Saturday, you don't have to work"

Tristan tried very hard not to burst into a fit of laughter at the expression of Rory's face. He didn't have the opportunity to, anyways, ' cause in the next moment he felt a pillow hitting him on the head.

" Ow, what have I done to you!" he said with a smirk and put his hand up in mock surrender,'cause Rory looked like she was ready to hit him again.

" That's not funny!", Rory said and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. " I do so need coffee, now." She tiredly made her way to the kitchen and turned the coffeemachine on.

" Where's Paris?" Tristan didn't look up from the tv and tried to answer smoothly "Dunno, probably having lunch with one of those guys from work" , he said and fixed his eyes on the TV-screen. Rory smirked at his obvious jealousy but decided to keep her mouth shut. Although it would be pretty amusing to see him squirming and getting all defensive she certainly didn't want to put up a fight, 'cause Tristan hadn't been in the best mood lately. It was probably the fact that he won't spend the upcoming Thanksgiving with his family. Again. Apparently there was a sudden "emergency" in the family business so the precious DuGreys can't have Thanksgiving with their only son. Tristan of course played it off and said he had bunch of work to do anyway and being at his parents' would just be a waste of time 'cause he's sure his father would pick up a fight again. Mr. DuGrey wasn't all too happy when he heard that Tristan would move to NY, 'cause he secretly hoped that Tristan one day would take over his father's company. But Tristan chose to move to the city and start working at a law firm, which caused fighting with his parents. Still you couldn't dismiss a glint of hurt in his eyes when his parents had to cancel the Thanksgiving-dinner. Luckily Paris offered him to go with her to her parents' to celebrate. This thought made Rory smile 'cause who knows what will happen with just the two of them in Hartford.

It was thursday morning and Rory overslept again. Her alarm-clock stopped trying to wake her up after it got smashed to the wall. Rory cursed herself for putting her anger of being waken from her sleep on the clock, 'cause now she was running extremly stressed through the apartment to gather her stuff for work. She worked late the night before in attemt to finish her article and she must have fallen asleep. Her lack of coffee didn't lighten her mood and to put on top suddenly the phone rang. Unfortunatley her two roommates already left and the answering-machine was broken so she sighingly ran to the phone.

"Hello?" Rory was greeted by a too cheerful voice considering the time.

" Daughter of mine, isn't it a wonderful day, the birds are singing, the sun is shining, Bratt& Jen

got divorzed..."

"Mom, how much coffee did you have?"

"Not much, maybe two pots..." Rory could practically hear her mother smiling widely on the other side of the phone.

" Ehm mom, no offense or anything, but did you call for a reason or just to tell me how happy you are, 'cause I kinda got to go to work, like now." Rory impatiently looked at the clock which showed her that she was already 15 minutes late.

" Yeah sure, sorry kiddo. I just wanted to ask if you can made it two days before Thanksgiving, 'cause your grandmother insists on us dining with them and your grandfather has to go on some business-trip afterwards."

" I have to ask Paris and Tristan because of the driving arrangements, but I think it they won't mind. I'll give you a call tommorow, 'kay? Give my love to Luke and the others, but I have to run, now. Bye mom, love you!" Rory quickly turned off the phone and ran out of the apartment without giving Lorelai a chance to tell her who elsewould also be in Stars Hollow on that very holiday.

What do you guys think? Please review...


	2. Just a regular day

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls. cry

Autor's note: So here is another chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I was on vacation and couldn't update. I'm still struggling with grammar and stuff but I'm trying not to make too many mistakes.Thanks to Lora for the corrections. This is embarrassing, I usually don't write this words wrong, but feel free to correct me!;)

Off to the 2nd chapter...

Chapter 2: Just a regular day 

Rory hurriedly made her way to the New York Times building. She had an important meeting with her boss regarding her latest report. She quickly passed the crowd of people walking through the street and tried to fight against the wind which was blowing her hair into her face. Autumn was coming and you could barely left home without a warm jacket. But Rory loved the season. New York seemed to be completely different with the colourful trees decorating the usually leafless streets. Although her mother has an obsession with winter Rory always fells like her thoughts and worries are carried away by the autumn wind and the feeling of cool air on her skin has a calming effect on her. She used to play with Lorelai in the garden when the leafes just left the trees and were spread all over the ground.

Rory smiled at the thought of finally seeing her mother and spending Thanksgiving with

her and the Stars Hollow inhabitants.

"You're late" Rory was greeted by her rather pissed boss.

" Rory, you know you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago", Jerry, her boss stated

sternly.

She bit her lip guiltily, before rambling something about the traffic, but was cut off short by Jerry's laughing.

" Oh, sweety, you don't have to explain, I know how unpunctual you are. Actually the meeting isn't due 10 minutes so fix yourself some food and coffee and then come to my office."

Rory smiled broadly. " Thanks Jerry, you're the best!" She then ran off to the coffee-machine, after blewing Jerry a kiss.

" If the others would appreciate me like you I wouldn't have to run around like mad to keep work going!" Jerry said smirking and made his way back into the office.

Ten minutes later Rory had three cups of coffee and made her way, now wide awake and refreshed, into Jerry's office. After knocking on the big glass door, she entered the room to see Jerry vehemently arguing on the phone.

" No, I didn't tell you to fax me the articles tomorrow, I told you to fax them to me three days ago." " What shall I do now, there will be a frickin gap in the paper!" "What? Yeah, whatever, I'll call you later" "Yeah, yeah, bye."

" Should I come later, I mean you look busy." Rory nervously stood in the doorway. She rarely ever saw Jerry flip like that. He was the kind and calm type, who could hold his temper easily, so she was a bit suprised at his outburst.

" Oh no, come in, sorry about that, but Lisa forgot to send me some stuff for the next issue and now I've come up with a solution. Anyways, we wanted to talk about your report, right? Come, have a seat!"

Rory hastily walked to one of the chairs and sat down. She gave him a copy of her latest report about living in New York from the view of a foreigner (A/N: This totally sucks, but I didn't know what else she could have written about ). Jerry looked through the pages and after a few seconds of silence he looked up and exclaimed " This is it! This is the story for the missing report!"

" Wh- what ?" Rory felt like she was dreaming. Although she´s been working at the New York Times for nearly two years, she never got to write articles for main pages, just some stuff to fill the gaps. Now, after so much hard work she finally got the opportunity. Rory had to fight the urge not to do a victory dance in front of her boss.

" What do you mean?" She tried to remain composure in fear of that she just misunderstood something.

" I mean that this is gonna be the story! It's perfect! Very well written and without unnecessary comments. I'm impressed, I shall even say that this is one of your bests!" Jerry grinned wildly. " Sweety, you just saved me! If I wouldn't be happily married, I would even consider proposing to you!"

This was probably the best moment in her career at the New York Times. Rory was still beaming while Jerry made some calls to the publishers. She nearly forgot the fact that she still had to ask him about Thanksgiving.

" Oh Jerry, I wanted to ask you if I could go home two days before Thanksgiving, 'cause I kinda got this dinner thing with my grandparents and-

" Of course you can! Just go home, you know, you deserve some free time with your family and I 'm happy to help if you need to leave earlier. But now I should finish some work, so take a break or something!" Before she could protest, Jerry shoved her out of the office with a happy bye and Rory was left with progressing what had just happened.

Today was one of the best days ever.

Rory came home that night to find Paris and Tristan bickering in the kitchen. This was one of the rare moments that the tree of them were at home at the same time. Sometimes she missed the time at college where they could see each other every day. So she appreciated ever moment she could spend with them.

" Kids, I'm home!" Rory quickly put off her coat and went into what once was their kitchen area. She burst out laughing at the sight of her roommates and their failed attempt of trying to cook something eatable.

" Please tell me that you didn't spend the whole evening in the kitchen. I'm hungry and I want to eat, not getting poisoned!"

"Very funny, Gilmore.I was cooking Spaghetti just the way they show it in the cooking-books, but our mister -I can do it better- had to interrupt me and made this mess!" Paris said while glaring at Tristan who didn't even try to hide his smirk.

" Hey, I was just concerned about our lives. I mean I'm still young and healthy and what would the ladies do if I die of poisoning caused by Paris'cooking skills!" Tristan answered his eyes never leaving Paris' who was about to flip.

Rory decided to end the little war and offered to order some take – out. After successfully seperating the two she took a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes. When she entered the living room she saw Paris and Tristan sitting on the couch with chinese food. Smiling she squeezed herself between them and hungrily took a carton from the table.

" So folks, how was your day?" Both Tristan and Paris murmured something like "same as always" and went back to staring at the TV.

Rory dismissed their lack of interest and went on. " You guys won't believe what happened today. Rory Gilmore made it to the main page of the New York Times! Isn't this cool?"

This time her two friends immediately turned to her and forgot about their argument. Paris was the first to speak. " Oh my god, Rory, this is so great, you made it!" She gave Rory a big hug and immediatey ran to the fridge to search for some champagne.

" Congrats, Mary! I always knew you could make it!" Tristan genuinely smiled and moved to hug Rory. She smiled happily. " Thanks Tris, you two don't know how much this means to me."

" Have you told Lorelai, yet?" Paris asked while setting the glasses on the table.

" No, I'm gonna call her later. Oh, and I wanted to ask you guys if we could go to Stars Hollow one day earlier, because we have to go to the grandparents."

Paris shrugged " Sure, I don't have to go to work anyways so it wouldn't be a big deal for me. Tris?"

"Ditto. I mean the earlier we go, the less I've to work!" Tristan of course just had his fun in mind but he worked his ass off the past months so it's understandable that he wants to chill out a bit.

" Great, let me call mom then. You think I can leave you two here alone, I mean I don't want anyone to go to hospital." Rory received a suggestive smirk from Tristan and a death stare from Paris which made her back away from the living room and searching for the phone. After looking through the mess on the kitchen table she found the cordless phone and dialed the familiar number.

" _Hi, you've reached the castle of queen Lorelai and her coffee-servant Luke. _Lorelai!_ Hush, honey! Ehm, where was I, yeah, unfortunately we aren't available right now because we are either doing something dirty, _LORELAI, _or we're outta house. Speak after the peep , ha I just rhymed, and we'll call ya back!_

Rory laughed at her mother's craziness. " Hey mom, it's me. Very original messeage you have there, I hope Luke didn't flip yet! Well I just wanted to say, that I can come earlier so we'll see each other at grandma's ' cause I've gotta go to Paris' house first. Say hello to everyone for me, I'll see you on Friday, love ya, bye!

Rory turned off the phone and walked into the living room when she heard Paris and Tristan laughing and joking about something. She smiled as she saw them enjoying each others company and decided to go to bed and let them have a little privacy.

This night was spent with Rory dreaming about her upcoming visit in her hometown.


End file.
